


Day 17 - Santa Hat

by J_Zilla94



Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [17]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Characters from Dad, December writing prompt, Tumblr, itjammy, spoiler characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94
Summary: December prompt by itjammy on Tumblr, starring characters fromDad.
Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036494





	Day 17 - Santa Hat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Undertale or its AUs.

Blue bought everyone hats. Something about a Christmas card. "WE DO THIS EVERY YEAR! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SEND A GENERIC CHRISTMAS CARD TO YOUR FAMILIES?" you heard Edge complain as Ariel helped you with your hat. For some reason, you're going to be wearing a red suit. The others will be in green. "DON'T FORGET YOUR EARS!" Papyrus told the others, dropping a bag on the table.

"should we give 'im a pillow to look the part?" Red asked Ariel, holding up a throw pillow. You don't know what he's referring to with that. "He'll be fine without it, Master Red," Ariel says. She then led you to a chair that was placed in front of the heater disguised as a fireplace. "Is everyone ready?" "almost," Mutt says, messing with a camera. "still trying to get the timer to work."

"oye, sweetheart. lean down for a sec," you heard Red tell Ariel. You didn't hear what he was telling her, instead looking down at your suit. It looked familiar somehow. You looked up as soon as you felt the others gather around you.

"camera's ready to go in five, four..."

As soon as Mutt finished counting down and joined the group, you felt someone lean into your head. You heard a few gasps as the flash from the camera went off. Confused, you looked over to a giggling human maid.

"Happy holidays, Master Alpha."

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 done.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
